


Story Time

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Headcanon, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: Her mother tells Tsumugi a bedtime story. Maybe the story tells the truth, Tsumugi wonders.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 13





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,   
> The Bear hops you enjoy this small piece. They just serached up soem prompts and came across teh first line of dialoge as a prompt and rolled from there on.

“Do you want a bedtime story, Tsumugi?” her mother asked her. Eagerly she nodded. Mum always told great stories, not as great as grandma, but still. 

“Once upon a time, there was a princess. Sh was pretty princess, prettier than other princesses even. But she was cursed. An evil witch cursed her as a child to get revenge on her parents. Do you know what she did?” Tsumugi shook her head. She held her favourite stuffed animal, a blue monster, tight to her chest. 

Her mother continued: “The witch cursed the princess with boredom. The princess was so bored by everything, because she knew what would happen. Others were jealous of the princess, because she could analyze everything and tell what would happen. But for her it was a curse.”

Tsumugi looked with wide eyes at her mother: “That sounds horrible! To be bored every day! I can barely stand being bored for a few hours.” Her mother chuckled and hugged her closer. 

“The princess tried to fight boredom with everything she had. She tried everything she could. But nothing would cure her boredom. In the end the only thing that could bring her happiness was the misery of others. She was happy to see others in despair, because it would be impossible for her to tell what the person would do. So she continued bringing misery. The end.”

“But mum, don’t stories have happy endings? That doesn’t sound like a happy ending to me!” Tsumugi looked outraged. Never before had a story ended bad. Never. 

Her mother looked at her with a loving smile: “But did you also know that the princess became queen? And she had a child. A child that could be everything it dreamed of.”

Surprised Tsumugi stared at her mother. Then in her room full of costumes and things she crafted. Then again at her mother’s blue eyes. 

“I am the princess,” Tsumugi said quietly. Her mother just smiled at her. “Are you bored, mum?” Her mother shook her head. 

“No, Sweetheart. Not since you came into my life. Your entire existence is so unpredictable. With you nothing could be boring.”

“That’s good. I love you, mum, and thank you for the ice-cream today.”

“It was your birthday after all, now you’re seven. Good Night, Tsumugi. Sweet Dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,   
> a small personal headcanon The Bear has is, that if the V3 kids are children of teh previous cats, Junko would be Tsumugi's mum. And she love sher daughter and her weebness. 
> 
> Also: Happy Birthday, Tsumugi. The Bear's favourite Mastermind
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
